


拉二咕哒 插入车

by mikadodo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikadodo/pseuds/mikadodo





	拉二咕哒 插入车

“嗯？所以呢？有胆子回复那种话，现在倒是没胆子见余了？”  
长相及其漂亮的埃及男人神色不快地翘起腿，一手拿着PDA翻阅着什么资料，一手指了指旁边的座位示意立香坐下来。  
“可、可是我真的不知道这种事会是真的啊…”  
她小声地嘟囔了几句，然后被眼前男人锐利的眼神吓了一跳，只能先小心翼翼地坐了下来，偷偷地瞄着他棱角分明又好看的侧脸。  
——呜、睫毛真的好长啊…明明是个走性感路线的男人为什么脸会这么好看…  
——感觉看到他的脸就要高潮…  
——不、等等…这个时候不能想这个…  
她是今天早上去打工的路上被几个穿着黑西装的男人强行带到这里的。  
本来还以为自己是惹上了什么不得了的事情，没想到一下车看到的就是那个在电视上常看到的奥斯曼迪亚斯的经纪人——尼托克里丝小姐站在一栋别墅门口，似乎正在等着自己。  
“您好、是、是立香小姐吗…奥斯曼迪亚斯大人正在等您…”  
“诶…是？”  
有着一头紫色长发的的埃及少女冒冒失失地拿着一叠文件，打开别墅的电子锁带着立香往前面走。当两人进入最里面的卧室的时候，就如同她所说的那样，那个让立香日思夜想的男人正躺在沙发上举着一杯威士忌慵懒地看着她。  
“喔、你就是那个网上…不是、你就是这次中奖的那个人吗？”

“对不起、在、在网上写了您的这种东西…还说要和您一起演…”  
立香手足无措地坐在奥斯曼迪亚斯旁边的椅子上，见他一直面无表情地不说话，想着总之先开口道歉，没想到这倒正好被对方抓住了把柄。  
“嗯？你也知道你写的是【那种】东西啊？”  
男人举起手上的PDA，立香这才发现屏幕上显示的正是自己的博客——并且还刚好翻到了上面最见不得人的，奥斯曼迪亚斯将“我”监禁，调教成性奴的那个故事。  
最想要藏起来的秘密被别人——而且还是被当事人直接了当地摆在了明面上来，把本来还想着能不能找个理由糊弄过去立香差点要就地晕倒，她哆哆嗦嗦地指着PDA的屏幕，结结巴巴地问道：“…您您您您是怎么知道这个博客的？！”  
“法老王在地面可是无所不能的！”  
见到立香脸红得快要冒烟的样子，奥斯曼迪亚斯的看上去似乎心情很愉快，嘴角的弧度也抬高了不少，“不过话说回来，却是想不到这样看上去老实巴交的女大学生，还有这种爱好啊…”  
“请不要拿电视剧中的话来糊弄我啊！还有…我也不是有这种爱好的…我是…”  
“废话别多说了吧。嘛、这也是公司的工作，余也不想这样的。”  
“这、这样啊…”  
——等等…  
——如果是按着我这些小说上的东西演的话…还什么愿望都能满足的话…  
——那岂不是…  
突然想到自己搞不好可以真的和奥斯曼迪亚斯上床的立香瞬间打起了精神，嘿嘿地傻笑起来。  
“那个…我想问一下…”  
“你这家伙、还真是想得美啊…”完全看透了她心思的男人冷哼了一声，将一个文件夹和PDA叠在一起，伸手扔在了立香身上，“先不说本来你那情节都是违规的、而且…演技里的床戏会是什么样也不用余多解释了吧？”  
“总之你先把这个合同签了，再选一个你的小说，再做打算吧。”

——嗯…  
——没有AD，没有导演，也禁止摄影…说白了就是一个和偶像单独相处一个下午+晚上的这种设定啊…只不过是一起体验演戏过程的这种…  
——感觉好麻烦、比起演我那种东西，还不如和他一起喝茶聊天更能增加好感吧呜呜，不能更改吗…  
——啊、有条例，不能变更啊……  
立香来回看了几遍合同，虽然对于自己前几天顺手发的【愿望】颇为后悔，但也实在不愿意放弃这个和奥斯曼迪亚斯单独相处的机会，总之最后还是在上面签了字。  
但比起签合同的爽快劲，她反而在到底应该演那篇小说的问题上发了愁，足足犹豫了十分钟都还没发下定决心。  
“怎么了？不知道选哪个吗？”  
见她一直没有动作，奥斯曼迪亚斯从她的手上拿过PDA，开始从头一页一页翻看着。  
“这个，我和爸爸怎么样？”  
“不了吧…那是…”  
“喔，这个的话、确实，还得把妮菲塔丽叫来啊，唔、在温泉旅行的时候在熟睡的妈妈脸上和爸爸激情做爱，你的想法还真是…”  
“都说了不要再念了…！”  
“那换一个？余看看…？就是刚才那页吧…放我出去！法老王？，嗯、把你关进笼子当性奴养啊…想要当一辈子奥斯曼的母狗？你这家伙、这方面挺熟练的啊…？”  
“拜托了、不要再说了…”  
“嗯…我和老板的办公室恋爱史？在会议报告途中打开跳蛋水流了一地？然后再被带去厕所好好玩弄一番，最后还和吉尔伽…嗯？黄金那家伙搞了一发？！”  
“对不起您是不是生气了…不是、您为什么要在这个时候生气啊！”

总之，在经过一番讨论之后，两个人最后敲定了“我和奥斯曼的性福生活”这个小说。  
这篇文刚好是立香昨晚完结，主要还是纯爱方向的小说——仅仅在发展剧情上是这样，就情节而言，还是将近百分之八十都是限制级情节。

“啊…奥、奥斯曼…好、好舒服…呜、就是、那里…”  
“不对吧！”  
坐在沙发上的男人一边泯了口酒，一边用卷起的纸筒拍了拍桌楞，“你这样捧读的声音，也算是在叫床？”  
“可、可是…我也根本…没有这方面的经验啊…”  
“谁管这么多？重新呻吟。”  
立香看着奥斯曼迪亚斯一脸严肃毫不留情的样子，本能地往后缩了几分，一副要哭出来的模样。  
自从决定了要演什么小说之后，奥斯曼迪亚斯就让她先从练叫床的配音开始。要在本人面前念自己写的他的情色小说这种事，立香肯定是十分不情愿的，但是男人却告诉她，如果不按照他的要求的来，就是违约，随时可以取消这次中奖资格，还必须付给公司大额的违约金。根本无法承受合同上那个恐怖数字的立香只能硬着头皮坚持下去。  
“啊、奥斯曼…嗯…”  
“你到底是怎么回事？感情也太不到位。”  
“对不起…”  
“是不是感情酝酿不够，你把前面的旁白也念一念吧。”  
“不…这个实在是…”  
“给余念…！”  
“那、那…”  
立香忍住想挖过地洞钻进去的冲动，深吸了一口气，满脸通红地开口念道：“奥斯曼粗暴地插插到、了我…的最里面，好像要…把我的子子子宫…撞破一下用力、抽动着，让我连气息都、喘不过来…啊、奥斯曼…里面、好舒服…要变、变奇怪了…”  
“所以说到底怎么回事？怎么念的话就这么结结巴巴的？”奥斯曼迪亚斯不耐烦地打断了她的朗读，“就算是旁白也一点都不声情并茂。”  
“可是…”  
“你不是很能写吗？你不是很喜欢余吗？余就只能让你叫到这个地步吗？”  
“…我、我真的不会啊…”  
“哼，真是拿你没办法啊…”  
男人站起身，抓起正垂下眼睛看着PDA不知道下一步怎么办的立香的手腕，然后翻身压了上去。  
“看来只能让余来亲自教导你，和余做爱的时候应该怎么叫床了啊！”  
“等等…您、您要干什么啊啊啊啊啊…！等…！！不要抓我衣服啊…！”  
“干什么，当然是干你博客ID那种事啊，芒的中文不就是、草…”  
“呜哇哇哇哇哇，您是什么时候查到的啊！！”

“呜…为、为什么…要…嗯弄…那么久啊…”  
立香将脸埋在枕头之中，忍受着男人的手指的来回操弄。她子宫的位置意外地靠下，只要指尖往里面掏弄一下，就能轻易地打开子宫口，往内按压起她的花心。  
“嗯？怎么了？忍不住了吗？”  
男人嗤笑了一声，一手将她想要扬起的脑袋重重地按下去，手指也更用力地戳到了深处，刺激得她不由得发出了一声惊叫，穴口颤抖着喷出了几股爱液。  
“啊…！也不是…呜…”  
事情到底为什么会变成这样呢，连立香自己都都没有搞清楚。总之在男人压上来之后，她就完全被他那张漂亮的脸还有精壮的躯体给魅惑住了，半推半就地被他扒光的衣服，摁在床上任他玩弄。  
“就是忍不住也得给余忍住！”  
奥斯曼迪亚斯用力地拍了一下她的屁股，感受着她的湿软的穴肉用力一缩，紧紧地夹住他的手指，“你小说里不是写余玩你玩得很爽，一插进去就潮吹了吗？不多弄一会怎么才能跟着剧本射出来啊？”  
“这个…我…”  
“对了。”男人将放在旁边的PDA拿回了手上，重新调出了博客的页面，扔到了立香的面前。  
“记得对着这上面的台词叫，别忘了这可不是在做什么工作外的事，这是在磨练你的演技啊！”  
“呜、奥斯曼…玩、玩得我…好、好舒…啊…！”  
虽然不太情愿，但被奥斯曼迪亚斯威胁怕了的还是立香勉强对着屏幕上的文字念了起来，没想到对方偏偏在这时候开始来回抠挖起她的穴壁，还用拇指摁住隐藏在花瓣间的花核，富有技巧地揉搓起来。  
“…不、嗯…这么玩的话、会、会坏掉…啊啊…”  
“不对吧？上面的文字明明是，【好舒服、奥斯曼、请插进来，让我怀上宝宝】、才对吧！嗯？”  
男人俯下身体，在她的耳边轻声地说道，手上的动作却丝毫没有减慢速度，很快就让她体内的快感达到了临界点，差一点就可以冲上绝顶，但奥斯曼迪亚斯却在这时候把手指全部抽了出来，将她翻过身，扶起她的臀部，用勃起的性器慢慢地磨蹭着她的外阴。  
“这个时候，应该说什么？”  
“…嗯、奥…呜奥斯曼、请插进来，射得…我…我满满的…让我怀上孩子吧…”  
立香迷迷糊糊地对着PDA上的字念了出来，几乎是她话音刚落，男人的肉棒便毫不犹豫地冲进了她的穴内，生生地把她撞上了高潮。  
“呜…嗯…”  
直冲大脑的极度快乐让她的双腿都抽搐着蜷缩成了一团，像一团面团一样软绵绵地搭在男人身上，但奥斯曼迪亚斯却直直地摸了一把两人的结合处，抬头对上她都快失去焦距的金色眼睛。  
“嗯…确实是高潮了、不过、潮吹什么的，还是没有做到啊…？”  
他一边说着，一边毫不顾忌她还处在刚刚高潮过的敏感状态中，很狠地在她的小穴内冲撞着，湿淋淋的粉红色的穴肉被一次次地翻出来，爱液更是不断被肉棒带到外边，流得底下的床单一大片水渍。  
“这可就是违反基本内容了啊…嗯、看来只能…”  
“把你做到潮吹为止了啊！”

“嗯…所以说、这个是…”  
立香坐在自家偶像别墅主卧的床上，看着摆在自己面前的两样东西，不知道应该作何感想。  
昨天晚上男人一直做到她潮吹也没有放过她，硬只要对着小说上的内容把她玩到了晕过去，甚至最后去淋浴的时候还在浴缸里摸索着又做了一次，无论她怎么喊着“黄文和现实根本不一样啊。”都没有起到任何作用。  
但是，早晨天刚刚亮，男人就把她叫了起来，说要重新继续昨天的体验。还以为他还要对自己做什么立香本能地拒绝着想跑，却被已经换上整洁西装的男人很狠地嘲笑了。  
“哼、你到底满脑子是什么乱七八糟的东西，还有这个婚纱你不要多想，完事了还得还回来的。只是因为昨天不是给你训练了吗、浪费了这么多时间，所以这是最后一场结局剧情的体验、待会记得试试合不合身，然后跟余待会到会场去。”  
“诶？还有会场啊…？”  
“是啊，因为不小心把你教导得有点过了、你现在腿都软着的吧？所以余给公司发了申请，让今天给你一个特别服务。婚礼上还有群众演员什么的来着，真正和余的结婚体验啊。”  
“诶、您就不怕被谁录像、那个…”  
“放心吧，余还不会在这上面出问题…理解了还不快起来？”  
“那个、我还在等着您解释这个是什么啊…”  
立香颤抖着举起手上早上由男人和婚纱一起交给她的黑色录音带，表情复杂地看着他。  
“这个是给你的重要的教学素材、你可要好好记得啊，和余做的时候应该怎样呻吟，而不是昨天那种捧读…！”  
“不、不是说不能录音来着吗…而且我想问的是上面这行pinkpink的【绝密★我和奥斯曼的毫无保留的淫★乱初体验】是什么啊…”  
“啊、那个是根据你的爱好专门设计的。”  
“我〇，这是哪门子的爱好啊…！”  
“而且吧，婚礼上不是还能当定情信物展示吗？比如当婚礼的背景音乐？”  
“不了吧！！就算是下面群众演员我也不想这样风评被害！！”


End file.
